Prior seat belt restraint systems for children's automobile seats normally have so many separate belts and straps to be secured in position that the child does not normally get strapped in properly, with both shoulder and seat belts in place. In addition, the strap or other fastening member which normally extends down between a child's legs is often relatively small and can injure the child, particularly a male child, in the course of an accident or emergency stop.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a child's automobile safety seat in which the seat belts are automatically secured in place, and wherein the child is protected against injury of the type mentioned hereinabove.